


Trail and Scale

by Anonymous



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 05:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The seemingly boring new farmer was much more than what she appeared to be. And Sebastian was the only one who found out.He sort of wish he wasn't.





	Trail and Scale

A newcomer was rather surprising for a place as remote as Stardew Valley. Not every day, not even every year, someone moved into a community so small that her arrival had spark some sort of excited energy throughout the valley. As surprising as the new female farmer arrival was, the very person herself wasn't very surprising, at least for Sebastian. She was another nondescript grown up female with dark hair. She even settled into those nondescript farmer fashion with her button up plaid shirts, jeans, boots, and some sort of hat. There was nothing surprising about her except her arrival.

That was until she caught Sebastian smoked by the lake near his house.

Little he liked to admit it, Sebastian had made a rather high pitched yelp when he turned his head around to find the new farmer stared at him.

"Hello," she greeted, her voice as bleak as her appearance. 

She quickly lost his interest in Sebastian, for the next second she was busy reeling her fishing rod. Pouting to a fish no longer than her middle finger, she threw the small fish back into the water. She then looked at Sebastian again.

Not knowing yet how to navigate his way around this newcomer, Sebastian simply stared back. This was  _his_ territory, after all. He had lived here longer and he had been smoking here since he was legally allowed to. He wouldn't cower and leave first simply because someone new happened to be there, trying to fish. He inhaled his cigarette, his fingers trembled a little. It felt like school year again and Sebastian was struggling not to looked foolish in front a new student in class.

"Huh," Sebastian let out a sound before he even realised it, for the new farmer's eyes were actually in different colour. It was both light-coloured, anyway; one light brown, the other light blue. 

His interest wasn't mutual, for she lifted her fish bucket and put her fishing rod back into her large backpack. She left with a "Well, good evening, then" and didn't look back at the open-mouthed Sebastian at all.

***

Sebastian was driving home from one of his regular night drive. The cold wind whipped his face as he drove through the darkness of the valley. Everything was in the same tone of his hair and jacket; almost perfectly pitch black.

But then, in the distance, his eyes caught orange trails of flame in the coal-coloured sky.

His heart skipped a beat. Was there any fire? It didn't seem like it was extremely close to the Stardew Valley centre... Worried, he sped up towards the direction of the patch of burning wood. There was indeed fire. Big fire. It didn't really lick any trees, so it only seemed that someone set up a terribly huge campfire. But who did it? Why? It was dangerous, Sebastian thought, far more dangerous than all those silly pranks he did with Sam to piss the Mayor off...

The fire crackle and someone moved. Sebastian got off his motorcycle and waited.

He was holding his breath as he saw the new farmer, the mismatched-coloured eyes lady, walked from the roaring fire.

Flame was still dancing behind her, shaping a dark silhouette of what a female devil would look like in Sebastian's imagination: bat-like wings and tall impala horn on top of the head. There was a slither of lizard-like tail that accompany the otherworldly look of the new farmer.

"Urgh, you saw," she huffed heavily, pushing smokes out of her nostrils and mouth. The latter flickered with what look like candle behind her teeth.

"Wha... ah..." Sebastian was truly lost for words.

She lunged at him, but the one slammed him to the cold forest grass floor had a horse-like head shape with rough scales and the horns. The dragon breathed a scorching heat on his face, before Sebastian lost his consciousness. His last thought was that that was the very night he died. He had saw something forbidden, something so deep in fantasy that if he ever lived to live the tale, people would simply wrote him as nutcase. 

There was no way the new farmer was a dragon. A human, a half-dragon, then a dragon. A shapeshifting dragon.

***

Sebastian didn't die.

But he also didn't move. He woke up against something hard, scaly, and warm, and saw the motorcycle he parked last night.

He was still by the roadside, by the wood not far from the farmhouse. He was also still not alone. Cold sweats broke immediately on his nape and back once he realised what he was sleeping against. Trembling, he turned around to see the strangest view he ever laid his eyes upon: a blue dragon in the same shade of blue as the new farmer's eye. It was twice as large as a horse, with its wings tucked on its scaly back...

But it wasn't an "it", was it?

It was a she.

The dragon made coughing noise of chuckle. The hum transferred to Sebastian and his whole body shook. She did what could be some sort of grin, but Sebastian never saw a dragon before, so he couldn't tell.

Moving a bit to the back so they no longer touched, the dragon shrank into human-size, leaving the new farmer shape, but still with the horn, bat-like wings, and lizard-like scaly tail. She was butt naked. 

"Oh, right," she said, like an afterthought, then covered herself with her wings and tail. "Humans are sensitive with nudity, I suppose."

She stared at Sebastian with her mismatched eyes.

Sebastian stared back.

She casually scratch her head, "I don't know how to modify your memory so that you'll forget about last night. Or this morning."

Sebastian just blinked. He felt like he could have a heart attack just by seeing a dragon transform into a half-human half-dragon. Maybe he did have a heart attack. 

The new farmer, whose name had even escaped Sebastian, grinned at him, "Would you mind driving me home, please? I don't feel like walking or flying."

He had answered, "Okay" before he even realised why.

He gave her his hoodie underneath his jacket (she immediately shrunk in it, the hoodie turned into some sort of huge dress that fell into her thigh once she took her wings off) before they both climbed into Sebastian's motorcycle. The arms that held on to his waist were as normal as any human being, but Sebastian was more nervous than he ever been in his life, anyway.

Once they reached the farmhouse, she stepped down, thanked Sebastian, and cocked her head towards the direction of the front door.

"Would you like to come for tea?"

Once again before he realised it, Sebastian nodded.


End file.
